Accel The Gizoid
Accel is a Bio-mechanical baby Gizoid with the ability to Morph into any kind of Forme and any kind of material, It was Created by the Nocturnus Clan by Imperator Ix Himself. Story Accel was originally intended to be the most powerful Gizoid warrior, that won't never betray the Nocturnus, he was created after the defeat of Ix at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. It was created using the creature Chaos' DNA as well as every DNA of all the species trapped in the Twilight Cage and some others. After Charyb found about the Reminds stolen by the Inexistence, he informed Ix, whom formulated a plan to get all that data to himself so he and his army will be unstoppable. As Accel was expected to be the strongest Gizoid, even surpassing Its brother Emerl, It was picked for the mission, however the Nocturnus couldn't predict the big mistake they were going to make. Accel was encapsulated and sent alongside an Alloy created by a Cometshardian to the Inexistence, later on, Accel will end up imprisoned and sealed by an inexistent evil force inside a transposition that the Alloy will be forced to create. After many years imprisoned, Accel was finally set free by an plushie holding the powers of Keldeo. When Accel was first freed, the Gizoid had an empty expression and began to obey every single command of the Existents controlling the Alloy Transposition. It didn't talked and only followed what others told it, with no personality whatsoever. As a Gizoid, However, it began to adapt and copy personalities to finally make its own, but due to it being programmed by Ix to remain obedient it kept being a souless machine. It was not until a Sigma Girl named Sophia Sigma noticed the Gizoid, Claiming it was cute, she proceeded to try and befriend the machine. It was due to her that Accel began slowly to break free of the program made by Ix. This wasn't easy as it kept obeying the commands of Existents that were not exactly fine in the head (ej. Constel Callius). Before Accel was even considered to be sent to the inexistence, in the night of its completion something very special happened. Accel was hit by the Star Force, and chosen by the Satellite Admin Pegasus, this remained secret and unknown to everybody until Sophia Sigma finally reached the Gizoid's heart. Finally after a couple of improvements and corrections made by the now Princess of Nocturnia Shade the Echidna, Accel was finally a free being. In one of the defeats where Constel Callius lost the control of the Alloy Transposition to the Ilusions, Accel was finally sent back home after 21 long years trapped in the Inexistence. In this period Accel and Sophia went on a journey to visit every friend as possible in the Existence. In this journey Accel was chosen again, The Great Yveltal killed Accel so it could be reborn by Xerneas. Accel was reborn into a cute little Plushie. Currently Accel is in a mystical unknown place somewhere in space where it is connected to the Alloy Transposition's Server. Appearance As Accel, it resembles a Fairy or an Alien and possess wings that allows it to fly. As Alexa, Accel is pink and it gets larger eyelashes. Skills and Abilities Accel retains every Gizoid's skills and Abilities, but it can also Morph into a variety of shapes. Accel has a super state known as Absolute Accel, it is achieved when Accel resonates with the Existence's Absolute Proof. Gender Much like a Rotom, Accel has no gender, however it was believed to be male due to it's Voice chip (even after it's a baby voice which either can be male or female as baby girls and boys have the same tone before their voice matures) and probably blue color. Its mannerisms and behaviors are a combination of the two genders, with more strong inclinations to the female gender. Due this, It can't fell in love. With It's Morphing skills it can change voice and color at any time, and due to its personality being gender neutral, it remains the same. Personality Accel is a cheerful, kind, generous and friendly soul. It loves every one of its kind (Existents) like no other, and sees everyone as a big family calling Girls Onee-chans (Japanese for big sis) and boys Onii-chans (Japanese for big bro) In some cases due to a person's individual attachment to Accel or personal tastes, Accel may call them differently as exampled when it calls Sophia's Mother as its own. Accel is really happy with everything you tell it (if you are an Existent) and doesn't like to battle its kind, not even in friendly competitions. Rebirth Accel was killed by the great Yveltal and Revived as a plushie fairy by mother Xerneas and renamed Axy by Sophia Sigma. Wheather Accel keeps its morphological capabilities is unknown, but it may still retain its Gizoid ones Names Origin Accel comes from the word Excel, this name was given by the Alternate Timeline Shadow The Hedgehog as he tough Accel was the Alloy Transposition, which was later proven to be untrue. Accel was never given a name by Ix. The name Alexa was given to it's female coloration and its intended to be somewhat similar to the name Accel. Star Carrier Personal page Name: Accel Handle: Alexa Message: I love my Family! Secret: I ate Sophie-nee chan's cake Link Power: 900+ Purpouse: Be happy forever with my family! Profile Favorite Food: '''Cake '''Hometown: Nocturne Interests: All kinds of stuff! Favorite Tv Show: Baby shows! Favorite Phrase: Sky High! Favorite Celebrity: Everyone! Dislikes: Nothing! Favorite thing: When Sophie Tickles my tummy. Best Feature: I love everyone! Secret Ability: Star Break Job: I don't have one :P Favorite Game: Everyone! Favorite Pastime: Visiting my family, help them and make them smile! BrotherBands Accel is Brothers with every Existent. Curious Facts * Accel is the only Existent in the Alloy Transposition that has never lost to an Illusion. As a Baby Star Being Having being Reborn, Accel Transcended to a higher plane far in Space. It's no longer a Gizoid and has lost it's Morphological capabilities and It's body is made by Stardust. It lives in a Star Plane in Space. It's Voice remains Gender-Neutral, but It has a more Feminine tone. It can't fell in love.